Late Night, Early Morning
by Velvet-Latex Boi
Summary: Beast Boy sits on the roof, on account of his insomnia. However, he's joined by a familiar "Boy Wonder" and things ascend into more than just friendships. Beast Boy x Robin.


Hey, loves!

Oh, my third fanfiction! Yay!

Series: Teen Titans

Pairing: Beast Boy x Robin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans! If I did, you'd know it!

Flames will be used to toast my waffles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It…was quite late at night. Or really early morning to be technical.

A small green teenager clad in only his boxers, which appeared to have little chickens on them, sat atop the roof of Titan's tower, enjoying the cool summer night breeze ruffling his hair. He yawned, stretching. Why was this young man sitting on the roof of his home, half-naked none the less? Of every excuse used: couldn't sleep.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing up so late?"

BB lifted his head to see another teenager, although not green, also clad in only but boxers and slippers, looking down to him. It was Robin, the "Boy Wonder." His boxers were green and red plaid. BB expected something more heroic. How did Robin sneak up here that quietly? BB had quite the set of ears and still didn't hear him. Maybe that's why he was called a "wonder."

Scratching his head and grinning, BB said, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Touché."

Robin plopped down beside BB, laying his head back and yawning. BB watched intently as he sat there silently for a moment. He was about to reach over to see if Robin was awake, but his head rose up and turned towards the green one. He smiled gently and then laid back again, closing his eyes, the smile still on his face.

BB followed. Robin was acting a little more…nice than usual. Normally, he would have said, "Go back to bed, Beast Boy. You need the sleep so you'll be in shape to fight." Or something like that. But no, he plunked right next to him. Soundlessly they sat for minutes that went by like days.

The pair…Robin and Beast Boy…they had known each other for a long time, years, and they could say that they were really good friends. They were comfortable together. There really wasn't an awkward silence between the two. So when BB scooted a bit closer to Robin and rested his head against the masked boy's shoulder, he thought nothing of it, nothing more than a couple friends sitting together, sharing a shoulder.

Robin opened his eyes to see a napping Beast Boy on his side and smirked. He watched how the boy would randomly twitch, and how his hair fell about his face without all the gel he applied to it during the day.

And he just…leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on BB's lips.

The changeling's eyes fluttered open to see Robin's face very close to his own. He felt another smooth pair of lips connecting with his own. And his face flushed bright pink. As Robin pulled away, BB blinked, too flustered to think of anything to say. The "Boy Wonder" smiled warmly to him.

"I should have asked you first, but I couldn't resist those lips. May I, again?"

A more apparent blush covered the green one's cheeks. He hesitantly nodded.

Robin took BB's face gently in his hands, sliding his fingers into his emerald hair, and lifting his face up slightly. And then he slowly closed the gap between them.

Oh, what a strange sensation. Not only was this BB's first real kiss, but it was with the guy he'd idolized for so very long. He almost melted into it, letting his eyes close, and when Robin pinned him down on that cool concrete in one swift movement, he barely noticed. The one and only think he noticed right now was how expertly Robin could kiss. Oh, what a wonder he was…

BB hesitantly followed Robin's lips, moving them as he did. When Robin began to bite on his bottom lip, he gasped. The "Boy Wonder" slipped his tongue into BB's mouth, exploring. The changeling let his own tongue dance with Robin's, tasting the sweet flavour of the masked one. It almost reminded BB of espresso and honey, but he couldn't be sure. Strangely, the other boy thought the same of the green hero.

And then, BB felt his mouth become lonely. The pressure on his wrists was gone. He let his eyes flicker open, only half-lidded to see the "Boy Wonder" climbing off of him and then standing up. However, the emerald haired boy let his head rest on the concrete and closed his eyes once again, trying to catch his breath. His lungs burned and his cheeks felt as if they were inflamed.

Robin watched BB as he lay quietly on the ground, his chest rising up and down rhythmically, his face returning to it's jade from the cherry hue it was just at. After a couple of minutes passed, the changeling sat up. Robin squatted down next to him. Vert orbs stared up into azure ones. A kiss was placed on the green boy's forehead.

"Will…will you act like nothing happened tomorrow…? Like…like I know you would…?"

Robin was taken aback by the words.

"Never. If you're gonna be my boyfriend, I don't care if the world knows it! What do you say?"

This was really unlike Robin, at least to Beast Boy. In truth, Robin had quietly watched the other boy closely, from his smiles and jokes to the way he fought. He had admired BB from afar. And then when this opportunity arose…

"I've loved you for a long time, Gar. Now, I finally can tell you, and everyone else."

BB smiled, grinned, ear to ear. This was just what he had always wished to hear from Robin.

"Same here."

They joined hands and stood. Then suddenly, Robin bellowed into the sky.

"I LOVE BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy followed suit.

"I LOVE ROBIN!"

The pair laughed as they left the roof, quieting down as they entered the tower.

Ah, what a speech to be made tomorrow morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven laid in her bed, soundly asleep, when a far-away yell startled her awake. She sat up in bed and listened.

"_I LOVE BEAST BOY!"_

"_I LOVE ROBIN!"_

Rolling her eyes and flopping back down into bed, she silently chuckled to herself.

"Finally."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you enjoyed! I liked it...

Vert is an old word for green.

Oh, I was wondering if I should continue to one more chapter? Yes? No?

Reviews appreciated


End file.
